


Reylo micro fic collection June and July

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Reylo Microfic Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Universe, F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Collection of short microfics
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Microfic Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Reylomicrofics_S2





	1. Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of microfics. The prompts are in the chapter title.
> 
> May include some angst, NSFW or mentions of children or pregnancy.

Everytime the sand shifted under his feet he thought of her.  
Fluid motions in the throne room making the force sing around him.   
Now trapped like a fly under a glass.  
In this world of sand and heat as if it was the closest he'd ever be to her again He held her memories dear.


	2. Fresh

He laid down a plate in front of her. She didn't know if she would ever get used to the abundance of fresh fruits in Naboo.  
He would feed her juicy bites and morsels, whispering promises about her never going without again.  
She realizes this was the belonging she'd sought.


	3. Buzzing

A year of nomadic life and she missed one thing. The soft buzzing hum of the bond.  
It meant his presence.  
It meant belonging.  
It meant never being alone  
She looked around the wild jungle around her.  
Sometimes she felt it like a phantom limb.  
She felt it now and embraced it.


	4. Trip

This was the last trip before the ship was emptied out into the cluster of huts.  
There was no plan to leave soon, no place in the galaxy was safe him. He didn't want them to know that he helped save the galaxy.  
It was just them now. It was enough.


	5. Swell

She's wandering through another desert searching for signs.  
Everyone told her to give up.  
That he's gone  
He isn't worth finding  
She won't believe it, but at night when she's alone the bond sings to her.  
Sometimes she feels him reach to her from unknown place and her heart swells


	6. Watermelon

She was fuming.  
The watermelon carefully perched in her arms with the rest of her groceries, being kept there out of sheer spite.  
When she got to the top of the stairs she spotted her neighbor, Mr. Broody in her head, holding the door for her.  
"I'm so sorry. Here..."

He took the watermelon from her pile and before she knew it she was empty handed.  
"Mrs. Johnson hit the close button and I couldn't stop the door in time." A blush tinged his cheeks a contrast of color to his pale skin and jet black hair that was in a half bun today.

"Well, thank you for coming back for me." Now it was her turn to blush as he set groceries the on her counter.   
"I'm Kylo, by the way." He offered a massive hand to her and she took it.  
They just stood there for a moment, not even moving. She watched Kylo's throat bob nervously

"Would you want to-?" They both said simultaneously before laughing at the situation, realizing they were both still holding hands.   
"I was going to say get dinner." He offered. And she laughed. "That's perfect because I was wondering if you wanted to stay... For dinner."


	7. Storm

He felt the storm raging across the bond.  
It saddened him to feel her but not touch her. To sense her but not see her.  
His existence was floating between planes.  
Sometimes she would get so close that she was almost a shadow in the corner of his meager existence.

Sometimes the rage teetered on the edge of darkness.  
He tried to send her waves of light to keep her tethered, prevent her from picking up his old mantle.  
If anyone could reach him where he was, it was her.  
He would not make the mistake of letting go.  
  



	8. Aglow

He was trapped in this dark void, world between worlds. He was wrong to believe it was a myth. He saw it.  
A speck that was aglow with stardust.  
It reminded him of her because it was her. His light in the darkness. A full moon on a dark night, holding his focus.  
She found him.


	9. Heat

For the first time in a long time he felt the heat and warmth of another's touch.  
A warm palm on his cheek.   
Lips pressed to his.  
"Ben"  
His eyes fluttered open to see her warm smile.  
He wasn't in the last place he remembered seeing her.  
This was some place else.  
This was home.


	10. Ambrosia

"Ben"  
Her whispered surprise turned to joy as she realized it wasn't a dream or a trick of the force.  
The last thing he remembered was kissing her, both of them filthy from the fight.  
And the hazy connections since.  
She touched his face as if in debrief that this was real.

Before he could think too long she was warm and firm in his arms.  
Her lips pressed against his.  
She was ambrosia, honey sweet, addicting, and smooth.  
For a moment his fear snuck in, that he'd never get enough, that this wasn't real.  
Until she pulled away and was still there.

Her eyes told him it was real.  
Now they had a lifetime.  
It was both a challenge and a promise.  
They were two sides of a coin.  
They were tied together by fate.  
They shared in a bond nobody could possibly understand.  
The path ahead wasn't going to be easy.  
It wasn't meant to be.

But it promised to be better than the pain and loneliness that they had left behind them.  
He saw moments of pleasure.  
A life of resplendent light and joy.  
He saw shared grief.  
Her anger.  
His painful regrets.  
He wouldn't turn away from it.  
He wanted all of it.  
All of it with her


	11. Time

Time waxed and wained in the world between worlds. It was all at once endless, limitless, non-existent.

He didn't know how long he was there, alone in the void.

It was a broken down abandoned house. It was a barren desert.

It was the jungle at night.

He ached for her when he couldn't feel her. Their bond hummed in his worst moments a reminder that she was somewhere lifting him out of his despair.

In those moments he felt whole, peace, joy.

Time was tangible, real, fleeting.

He existed in a pendulum swing.  
A seesaw where he only experienced the the briefest of highs only to experience the jarring crash of a bad landing yet never touching the ground.  
Now when he awoke from dreams of falling he was soothed by her presence, her warmth, her affection.

He tried to make every second count.  
Often foregoing sleep to watch the soft flutter off her eyelids and memorize the soft curve of her brow.  
She was his world, his purpose, and his meaning.  
Regret didn't live here anymore.


	12. Equator

They were two halves of a whole.  
A balance of nature.  
Light, dark.  
Pure, tainted.  
The ebb and flow of the bond preventing an equator to separate their parts.  
They were one, they were equal. Giving and taking everything and nothing.  
Finite and eternal beings in the universe.


	13. June prompt- mood board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mood board by @curiousniffin  
> Can be found here
> 
> https://twitter.com/reylomicrofics/status/1276134296487526402?s=19

The grass wasn't greener where he watered it.  
It was greener where she was.  
She made him open his eyes to the light and he shaded her when it was too bright.  
They planted seeds that would grow for an eternity.  
They were two  
They were one.  
They were more than a sum of their parts

Grass didn't grow here, it lived here.  
Love grew here.  
In the cracks of the sidewalk and along well worn paths.  
It was small at first until it was an over grown hedge  
a tree clinging to a mountain side.  
Of all the things they went through and been through love still crept in.

It had crept up on him like a thief in the night.  
He tried to push it away but make his heart an empty husk.  
But she came in like a storm and blew out the dust.   
She was was of the earth and she was of the sky and he would nurture her until light faded from their life.


	14. Sunglasses

He heard a clatter and looked down to see sunglasses tumble toward his feet.

He bent down to retrieve them looking for their owner and saw a petite brunette fumbling through her bag a she walked away at a brisk pace.

"Hey!" He shouted, immediately regretting it when she stiffened

He stood, careful to hunch over a bit to try to make himself less threatening.  
Between his size and the timber of his voice he was rarely viewed as harmless upon the first meeting.  
But then she turned.  
Familiar freckles and wide hazel eyes.  
Her apprehension turned to realization

Shocked surprised was better than the disdain he was expecting.  
"Ben!"  
"Rey." He said a bit breathlessly.  
Then the surprise turned to sadness.  
"I heard about your dad, I'm sorry."  
He nodded.  
"I actually moved back to help mom." "I'm glad you guys are talking again."  
"Me too."

A smile crept like early dawn across her cheeks.   
"I was just on my way to get a coffee, interested?"  
"Yes. I'd love that."


	15. Zamboni

It had been years since he'd been back here.  
But standing at the edge of the bond made him think of summers splashing around and freckled skin.

He thought of snow angels and ice skates and fighting over driving that rusted over Zamboni.

He thought of her.

She was the reason he came back. He hoped it wasn't too late.  
What if she forgot?  
That night under the willow tree.  
Counting stars with kids burnt lips  
Dancing to music from the car stereo.  
He was a fool to leave her behind.  
Never again.  
He was alerted to the sound of footsteps.

Her turned and there she was. Somehow the same and different.  
"Ben."  
He just looked at her, afraid she was an illusion.  
"Your mom always said you'd come back."  
He felt hope.   
He was home.


	16. Cone

The way the cave was formed allowed for a cone of light to illuminate her path.  
She knew what she was seeking.  
It was here the answer she was looking for.  
The answer to where he went and why she could still feel him in her worst moments.  
Times when the darkness called to her.

Times when she wanted to tumble over the edge and join him.  
Wherever he was.  
But no he would pull at her light and remind her of her purpose.  
The trail into the cave came to a narrow fissure that required her to squeeze through.  
She expected to be greeted by darkness and death.

Not color and light that teamed with the energy of the force. It was like she had walked into a wall of noise.

She panicked suddenly unable to sense the thread that connected them.

She narrowed down her focus until there was a pinpoint.

She could feel him.

Relief flooded her

He was a fuzzy shape through a fogged up glass and she longed to reach for him.

She focused on him and he sensed her, she felt it. They would no longer be ships passing through the night.

She could feel him come closer.

Her mind's image became more clear

She could see his eyes.

His smile, a tangible thing, the last thing she saw before he was ripped away from her.  
She felt the heat of her tears.  
And he was there clearer than he'd ever been and their hands reached and touched and grabbed, clinging.  
Then he was there. He was warm. Alive. They were whole.


	17. Sweat

The small bundle squirmed in his arms.

Sweat slid down his temple.

He didn't understand how she survived this without becoming a husk of herself. 

He could hear her speak, her tones dulcet and soft as they approached the rusted out AT-AT. 

It pained him to see the markings.

The physical manifestation of her loneliness.  
He didn't understand her need to come back to this place but he came with her.  
He had promised her once that she'd never be alone again.  
After some bad choices with dire consequences he had finally kept his word to her.

He listened as Rey spoke to their oldest, telling her that this is where she lived and grew up.

Their youngest turning to look about the small space curiously.

Rey turned to look up at him then.

"If it wouldn't have been for your dad I never would have left."

A bitter truth.


	18. Iris

⚠️CW: children/pregnancy

Sometimes, he found himself just staring into the orbs of color.

Brown and green flecks dancing together in a kaleidoscope of life and warmth. 

Sometimes his chest ached with the intensity of emotion.

And for once it wasn't anger or pain.

It was love.

When he looked into his daughter's eyes he saw his life unfold.

Her irises looked so much like Rey's, but he could see his own amber flecks in there too. 

His daughter was both of them.

Light. Dark. Strong. Gentle. 

They would always be there to guide her.


	19. Sail

He could sense Rey on the ship. Something about her presence always made his blood sing.

She'd been around so much now his crew didn't even pay any attention to her.

She was no longer a secret.

He did away with that when Hux had nearly squashed her in a fit of temper.

The crocodile hadn't bothered him since that day. The creature was off basking, well fed. The debt had been paid.

The rest of his crew got the message after and he found it pointless to keep away from her.

Pan was disgruntled and declared war. Ren couldn't be bothered.

He had what he wanted, the soothing view of her flitting about the ship as they sailed through the stars.

Her resting by his head at night. 

And for the first time in his memory he held a joy that wasn't destructive.


	20. June's song promp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://t.co/Nz05of7tTl
> 
> Link to promp song

She ran through the jungle planet looking for clues.

She was beginning to get desperate the exihaustion taking over.

She wouldn't give up.

Like he didn't give up on her.

She in a cave, the soft echoes of her movements surrounding her.

She was on the right path, finally.

She followed the flow of the feelings.

Sensed a familiar presence, her heart fluttered as she hurried through the darkness, guided by something she couldn't see.

Trusting she would find what she was looking for.

She slid down a steep surface on the cave floor.

She wouldn't allow herself to be scared or thwarted away from what she sought.

She took a tumble allowing the force to aid her in a safe landing.

She could feel him on the other side of some portal.

She could feel him tugging on the bond desperate for her to come closer.

She pressed against the door with the force and soon she felt him doing the same.

A flash of light.

A burst of joy.

A solid presence around her.

The swell of the force within her.

She collapsed against him exhausted, relieved and relished in saving him from the fates.

He was home


	21. Luminous

He was struck dumb.

The girl had smiled and every stray thought he had vanished like a ghost.

"I'm Rey." She said extending her hand.

He shook his head and looked down at it, she was about to pull it back when he took it in his.

"B-Ben." He stammered out.

He smiled at her

She was the one he'd been waiting his whole life for.

She was the one that was in his dreams.

Soothing his nightmares. 

She was the one bright spot when he slept, but standing in front of him she was luminous.

He wondered if she knew just how many times she saved his life.


	22. Build

The anxiety slowly creeps in and builds as she lays back like he told her to.

"Just relax sweetheart."

She was fine when she was in a place her toes could touch.

They're deeper now. He has one hand on her shoulders and another pressing up against her lower back.

"I got you."

He says before her ears fill with water.

She takes a panicked breath afraid she's going to go under.

But he keeps her above the surface.

She suddenly felt weightless.

Her body relaxing.

Allowing herself to just float, safe under his gaze and in his hands.


End file.
